User talk:Destacy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nepgear page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 13:13, August 24, 2011 Your friendly Wikia editing panda! Hello, well enough with the formalities. We've had enough run ins to just avoid those completely. I just wanted to say, with all my free time I'm basically on a million wiki's and have even started and admin'ed five or six of them. Since I read that your new to the whole, Wiki system and junk. If you would have ANY question or tips or even are curious to know if a certain wiki has been made that you would like to ask, I wouldn't mind trying to answer them :3 Chrismh 16:40, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Insert honorable relpy here: Hello and well meet, so far just got used to a few things. Thank you very much. Wow, a million wikis?! Day 27 of August: Still keep making mistakes like editing without signing in!! And i'm not sure if the people in charge of this wiki allows the format of tables in the Powers and Abilities section of the characters. Day 29 of Augest 2011: So happy that the Silhouettes are almost completed! Makes things much better!! Response Y'know, I don't even know if this wiki has an official admin x3 I know I would love to be though XD But anyway I looked through the member profiles and none of them mentioned admin status from what I bothered to look at. So I say just format it how you like :3 And thats good XD Wiki editing really is easy once you get use to it. Trust me. And yes, I've edited plently of wiki's and own a bunch. As stated. I have a lot of free time you could say... Chrismh 12:58, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it does have an admin. The admin is User:Takenaka Hanbei as can be verified from . Feinoha Talk 04:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) 30/8/2011 I will be back soon on thursday because of my exams, till then I see what i can still do. Haha now this really resembles a talk page!! Whoa! Seems that someone edited the Powers and Abilities section of few characters (eg IF, Neptune) I guess that these thing came from Hyperdimension Neptunia one. Anyways just thinking about to either finish the edits on the storyline of the landmasses and characters. I was wondering about whether the battle combat system for both games be created to describle the combat system in both games. In conclusion thank you and lets have a fun time editing!! Disney Land sure improved a lot since then.. :) Destacy 10:14AM 30 August 2011 x3 That was me, I did those attack and abilities. Since I felt a lot better compared to Sunday I wanted to do more stuff on here. I usually just pick one random topic/section and concentrate on that purely~ And yes, the first game. Hm, well compared to how they first looked, then comparing them with now. I think if anything the silhouette pages and landmasses need the most work right now. But right now I'm concentrating on pics and adding weapons and outfits and junk. So anyway good luck to us both :3 Chrismh 05:42, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Dear diary online mode!! (1/9/2011) Yay x1 trillion million zillion billion, EXAMS OVER!! Bad news inc: A Re-exam coming for me, in fact 2 exams ... :( NOOO. However today the Yvorie, Zach Unfair Silhouettes pages are up, as well as heretic after this just for announcement. Soon will be back to update the Characters and Landmasses... which takes a long time on my side because I want to avoid placing the events in the wrong order or left out events.. Happy early Brithday to Chirs! Giving her 1 month and 14 days earlier to see what she plans to do on her birthday! Thats all! (Wow this looks like the blogs in the game) and also watch the end of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk-2.. I hope the series does not end there. Destacy 12:37PM 1 September 2011 Aw That's so sweet~ Happy early birthday to me then XD Um.. hm... not really doing anything for it but I will still get prezzies :3 I can help if you mess up on something x3 Don't worry Chrismh 18:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Time is short 9/3/2011 Yes so far and which is now that the holidays are here.. Wonder what is going on on the others side? Anyway still will be here. Maybe I should relax and take a break. Thank you and please do not tire yourselves!! :) Destacy 04:17 PM 3 September 2011 The pusuit for purpose Hope that the other are doing well, and fine.. Its a great day today and the feeling of freedom is there, well I can say so far i enjoyed what I am doing and continue to finsh off the character pages yay! Destacy 10:57 PM 9/4/2011 Morning everyone! I mean afternoon :) Another great day so much things to do! Hope that everyone is enjoying his/her day specially. I saw till the end of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk-2 and the game was great, wonderful and all the other compliments you can come up with. I do wish they had a third series though.. !!!What! Feinoha and Chris points are described as beyond the boundaries of normallity! I mean I did not know about this! Well it show how hardworking they are. See your soon, and milkshakes can make one day happy(for me). Destacy 12:48PM 6/September/2011 Hello again! Hi! just asking if this picture is considered as fanart.. Thank you for reading this! Destacy 10:28AM 8/September/2011 Response I think that image is considered fanart because #the top image looks not so.. real art #The other two images are but anyone could have edited those words in. So yes, I guess in a way it could count as Fanart. Another wonder full day... as usual in perspective! 11/9/2011 Hi all! Strangly I got exams stacked on another exam (My days seem ruined :( ) However seeing how this wiki been developed sinced the past few days, i'm happy and motivated!! You people makes things go round :) Anyways Rednal(from this NIS america forums) says his fancomics are put up as fanart.. well it was few days ago though.. and by the way I didn't know Financer looks like this with colour. Yours faithfully, Destacy 05:54 PM 11/September/2011 Question!! Hello again and sorry for troubling you people! Do you all mind if I ask how to hide a paragraph of words so that the page would not be too elongated, meaning that one could scroll down a lot on one page.. Destacy 11:40PM 12/September/2011 That can't be done, as wiki pages are supposed to be long and stuff like that. A person can just use the Contents section to go to where they need by clicking on it.Chrismh 21:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Understood, ok thank you for replying! :) Destacy 01:48PM 9/September/2011 I like Comics now! I didn't know Rednal makes these stuff!! And they are humour vocanlo! Destacy 12:46AM 13/September/2011 Ironic Well I had planned to just make a page for those blogs. Just to fit them all on one nice and neat page. How does that sound? We can put a link to the page under the events section. Chrismh 16:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yays Ok then, I just follow this one. See you soon! Destacy 02:15PM 17/September/2011 Actually :3 if you would like you can begin this page. Unless you don't know how to or something, I could make it and then you can begin it. I can just go in and make edits and such like I normally do Chrismh 11:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : Sure! Don't mind if I do then :) Destacy 12:23PM 18/9/2011 NOT AGAIN! Whats up with the block..AGAIN!! Why... I guess that I take a break then... Destacy 04:02PM 9/20/2011 Eh, a block? I don't understand why you keep getting it... Chrismh 11:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I understand now.. These times I was away, was because my loved one got into a bad state and was in a hospital in the previous weeks, with her life on the line I could not sleep and faced taking care of the house with my helper. I got reminded what was more important in my life and here I tasted the true meaning of miracles when my sister was strong and she abled to return home, I was so happy that our family was tested but prevailed. Yes there and then, so for now things are pacing back with a lesson learned for me the most. Whats worth living for. Destacy 02:07PM October 14, 2011 (UTC)